Harry Potter Lemons
by sevvyisharrysdad
Summary: These do not belong to me. just some random HP lemons. I suck at summaries. These belong to other authors, they are just my favourite!
1. Chapter 1

Harry potter lemonzzzzz!

Harry was exhausted from the second task, having to rescue Ron from the clutches of the mer-people at the bottom of the Black Lake and when the Beauxbatons champion, Fleur Delacour, didn't turn up to rescue her hostage, Harry out of the goodness of his heart rescued Fleur's hostage as well.

When they reached the surface, Ron had informed Harry that the hostages weren't in any danger and that Dumbledore wouldn't let any of them drown while they were down there, needless to say Harry felt like an idiot for taking the song too seriously.

The French champion, Fleur Delacour was fighting Madame Maxime tooth and nail to get to her sister, almost screaming out questions, asking whether her sister was hurt, after her sister was tended to, she went up to Harry.

"You saved my sister! Even though she was not your hostage to take" she said throatily looking at Harry with those remarkable cerulean sapphire blue eyes.

"Yeah" Harry replied exhaustedly, wishing he had just left Fleur's hostage down there tied to the statue.

Fleur swooped in and kissed Harry fully on the lips; her lips felt remarkable and tasted sweet like honey, Harry felt jolts run up and down his spine, Harry dismissed it as the effect of Fleur's Veela charm but it still felt pretty damn good when she kissed him.

Fleur broke off the kiss, turned to Ron and gave him a kiss as well, though not on the lips like Harry, just a simple peck on the cheek, Ron immediately went all gooey and had a stupid dazed grin on his face, Hermione looked a bit furious, Krum tried to distract her by saying she had a water beetle in her hair.

The scores were given out, Harry was now tied for first place with Cedric, Krum coming second and Fleur in last place, and everyone left the Lake for their respective homes.

Fleur took Harry to one side and whispered to him _"Harry, meet me at the Beauxbatons Carriage later tonight at 6:30, I want to thank you for saving my sister, just bring yourself and I'll take care of the rest"_ she whispered and chastely kissed Harry on the cheek and left him wondering how she wanted to thank him for saving her sister, shaking his head, Harry left for the castle.

_Later, at dinner…_

Harry checked his watch but remembered that it was water logged due to being in the Lake for so long and asked Hermione

"Hey Hermione, what's the time?" he asked.

Hermione checked her watch and replied "It's almost 6:30, why?" she asked.

"Fleur wanted me to come by the Beauxbatons Carriage, she said she wanted to thank me for saving her sister" Harry replied, Hermione raised an eyebrow as if to ask 'what?' but didn't press the issue, Ron however overheard, got a bit of an angry expression on his face and muttered something about Harry having a perfect life.

Harry supressed an exasperated groan at Ron's antics, Ron's jealousy of him was always a bit trying and it was flaring up again, just when their friendship was on the mend.

Harry then got up and left to head out to the Beauxbatons carriage.

After a few minutes, Harry was in front of the Beauxbatons carriage, plucking up the courage, Harry knocked on the door.

The door opened to reveal one of the Beauxbaton girls dressed in a woollen dressing gown and she looked slightly annoyed.

"What do you want?" she asked in a bored annoyed tone.

"I'm here to see Fleur Delacour, she wanted me to come by later so she could thank me" Harry replied, more than a little nervous at the Beauxbaton girl's bored face.

The girl's expression changed when Harry mentioned Fleur and she smiled and replied "Ah, oui, Fleur mentioned that you would be coming by, come in Monsieur Potter" she said cordially and allowed Harry to enter the carriage.

The carriage was a lot bigger on the inside than it looked, obviously enchanted to accommodate the Beauxbaton students.

"Please follow me Monsieur Potter and don't wander off, it's easy to get lost in here" the Beauxbaton girl said as she lead Harry down a flight of stairs, Harry quickly fell in behind the girl, following her closely so as not to get lost.

"It was very noble of you to rescue Fleur's sister, Monsieur Potter" the girl said as she opened a door and motioned Harry through it and closed it behind her and continued on.

"Yeah, noble, yeah" Harry said awkwardly as he followed the girl.

"Not many would risk their own lives to rescue someone else's own hostage, but for you to do it, it speaks volumes of your honour and kindness" the girl said as they walked up some stairs.

"Yeah, I guess it does" Harry said quietly as they passed some doors.

Coming up to a door with golden lettering on it saying _Fleur Delacour_ in elegant script, the girl said to Harry "Well here we are Monsieur Potter, I hope you enjoy the evening with Fleur and here's a little piece of advice; whatever happens in there, just go with it" the girl said brightly before adding a casual wink and left, leaving Harry perplexed.

Shaking his head, Harry knocked on the door politely before hearing Fleur's melodious voice "Come in" Fleur's voice said.

Harry opened the door to see Fleur dressed in nothing but a white silk dressing gown that left very little to the imagination, Harry blushed at the sight and he stammered "S-s-sorry I'll come back later" he said nervously and made himself ready to leave but Fleur's melodious voice stopped him.

"Non, it is alright, you don't have to be nervous, I always dress like this when I'm alone" Fleur said in a relaxed reassuring purr that sent shivers down Harry's spine but not unpleasant ones.

Harry then turned around and stood there waiting for Fleur to say something else.

"Please sit, Harry, I've had a meal prepared for us" Fleur said, motioning Harry sit at the table nearby, Harry sat awkwardly down and waited for the meal to come.

"I didn't know what you liked, so I ordered some sample platters" Fleur said conversationally as some plates of food appeared on the table.

A cup of brown liquid was put in front of Harry and he asked "What's this?" he asked politely.

"This is bouef boullion, a beef soup, just without any pieces of beef or vegetable in it, try it" Fleur encouraged, Harry held the cup gently in both hands and tilted it into his mouth so some of the liquid went into his mouth.

Taking a sip, Harry swallowed the liquid, it was quite nice really, taking another few sips, and Harry finished his cup before Fleur and waited for Fleur to finish hers.

Fleur took her time with her soup, giving a throaty moan as she swallowed the liquid, Harry's imagination ran away with that idea and strange yet familiar thoughts and images popped themselves into Harry's mind, Harry gave an audible gulp as he watched Fleur drink her soup, hoping she wasn't able to read minds.

Fleur was truly enjoying herself watching Harry's reactions to her, she had her veela charm toned down quite a bit so she could take her time seducing Harry with only… honourable tactics and methods, so far the young man was putting up a fair bit of resistance, but Fleur felt she would be disappointed if he lost control of himself right off the bat, she wanted to take her time seducing him, not immediately jumping into bed getting to 'it', no, Fleur was taking it slow, letting things slowly set in, before finally doing 'it'.

Next a bowl of some yellow gluggy rice and other unidentifiable pieces of vegetables and meat was put in front of Harry and he asked what it was, Fleur replied that it was chicken risotto, pasta made with rice instead of noodles.

Harry hesitantly tried some of it, and found it to be very tasty and ate it quickly, Fleur was again taking her time, giving out an occasional moan of pleasure, Harry's hormones were racing and he felt a tightness in his pants, Harry quickly glanced down and found a tent forming in the crotch of his pants, Harry drew his school cloak in to cover the obvious arousal of his body, he swore he could've seen Fleur smirk as she noticed what he was doing.

Next a dessert platter was put in front of Harry, Harry tried a couple of the tiny dishes, asking for the names of the dishes, so far the chocolate soufflé was his favourite, Fleur was once again taking her time eating her dessert which was a crème brulee, licking her spoon thoroughly clean of any custard and caramel sauce, Harry's imagination went crazy as he watched Fleur's tongue lick her custard covered spoon clean.

Fleur watched Harry's reaction to her licking her spoon, she could tell that some part of him was going crazy watching her lick her spoon clean and enjoying it, Fleur was enjoying herself as well, she was taking her time, Fleur wanted to make sure that this night would be unforgettable for Harry of how he made love to a gorgeous veela girl.

Harry was a little young that had to be said but Fleur didn't care, it didn't matter, what he did in the Black Lake without any regard to his life, saving her sister, spoke volumes of his bravery and honour and she wanted repay him by giving him the most incredible night of his life.

As soon as dessert was finished, Fleur began a conversation with Harry

"So tell me about yourself, Harry" she asked enunciating his name, rolling the r's and watched with amusement as the boy blushed.

"Well… umm… my parents were named James and Lily, mum was a muggleborn and…" Harry began and so Harry began telling Fleur all about his life pre-Hogwarts.

While he was talking, Fleur subtly parted her silk dressing gown a bit, exposing her well-endowed cleavage to the boy and watched with amusement as he became slightly distracted and was desperately trying to keep his eyes above Fleur's neckline, his cheeks a shade of crimson red.

Fleur was enjoying herself immensely at how Harry was struggling to control his hormones, he was on the edge of control and she could tell that the boy's manhood was making itself known, judging by the significant bulge in his trousers, she smirked as she watched the lad try to restrain himself, it would make this evening all the more sweeter when he finally gave in, Fleur was enjoying this, so long as there was a chase, it made everything more fun, as the old saying goes; _the thrill of the hunt._

Harry was becoming more and more anxious as Fleur exposed herself more and more, her body was heavenly beautiful, well-formed, toned and womanly curves in all the right places and her face looked as though it was carved by the angels themselves, and those eyes; they had a wicked sinful playfulness to them, her impossibly full lips curved into a sultry smirk as he struggled to string words together, Harry was more or less rambling now and that damn tightness in his pants was starting to chafe.

Fleur then stood up and walked towards Harry, her lips curled in a sultry smile. As soon as she was within distance of Harry, she knelt down, and brought her angelic face close to his.

Harry could feel and smell her warm heaven scented breath against him.

"_Tell me something Monsieur Potter, have you ever been with a woman before?" _Fleur asked whispering, Harry shook his head slowly, afraid if his response was the wrong one.

Fleur's perfect eyebrows rose upwards in surprise as she said "Really? You've never lain with a woman or anyone for that matter?" she asked, curious.

"N-n-no, I've never had sexual intercourse before, I don't know how to" Harry stammered out his answer as he felt Fleur's allure taking its toll on him, struggling to restrain himself to take Fleur, here and now.

Fleur's lips curled into a sultry smile and she said "Well… looks like I'll have to give you a private lesson then" she said huskily and with that said, Fleur brought her full lips to Harry's lips and started to snog him senseless.

Harry was lost in the taste of Fleur's silken lips, they felt incredible on his own and they were intoxicating to kiss, Harry involuntarily moaned as Fleur kissed him, Fleur gave a moan as well as she made out with the Boy Who Lived.

Fleur slid her elegant hands underneath Harry's shirt and gently massaged his flesh, Harry felt sheer contact high from Fleur's silken hands, not feeling any callouses on her slender palms or digits.

Harry instinctively let his hands part the folds of Fleur's silk night gown and felt that she wasn't wearing a thing underneath it.

Purely on instinct, Harry's hands rubbed gently up and down Fleur's ribcage, Fleur smiled as she snogged Harry, while he didn't know it, Fleur was sub-telepathically instructing Harry on how to pleasure her but at a minimal level so that Harry could teach himself how to please her best.

Fleur broke off the kissing much to the groan of disappointment from Harry and pulled him to standing position and started to undress in front of him; letting the silk night gown fall to a puddle around her feet on the floor, it pleased Harry to note that Fleur was a natural blonde judging by the platinum blonde thatch of pubic hair above her glistening wet centre, Fleur cocked a hip and looked at Harry sultrily and asked "Are you going to join moi?" she asked throatily.

This jolted Harry out of his reverie and he quickly tried to pull off his clothing which had somehow become very constrictive and difficult to remove.

His school tie was not playing the game by being incredibly difficult to pull off, Harry could see Fleur giggling at Harry's attempts to remove his tie and with a growl he ripped it off and threw it to the floor and began to take off his clothing in earnest so he could join the woman of his desire.

Throwing off his school cloak, Harry then removed his school sweater and unbuttoned his shirt quickly almost tearing it off in desperation.

Harry then untied his shoes and kicked them off, pulled off his socks and then undid his belt and pulled down his trousers, his arousal showed itself through the tent in his underpants, Harry then pulled off his underwear and his arousal sprung out from his body, blood rushing into it until it stood to attention proudly.

"Ooh la la, Harry, you're quite gifted aren't you mon amour?" Fleur purred as she looked at Harry's significant length, Harry gave a blush and replied nervously

"Umm… you're not too bad yourself Fleur" he said nervously hoping what he said would please his veela mistress.

Fleur's sultry smile widened and she sauntered forward, hips swaying ever so deliciously, her breasts jiggling delightfully with each step she made.

Soon she was in Harry's personal space, her C to D-cup breasts flush against Harry's chest and she looked deep into Harry's emerald eyes with lust in her own cerulean blue eyes and could see an equal if not greater amount of lust in his.

"_Do you want me mon amour?"_ Fleur asked, whispering with lust and hunger.

Harry nodded and whispered back _"Yes, Fleur"_

"_Good, I want you too"_ Fleur whispered.

Fleur smiled hungrily and began to kiss Harry softly on the lips and smiled into the kiss as Harry kissed her back, running his hands along the sides of her body.

Fleur ran her soft delicate hands along Harry's body, gently scraping her nails down his back, then moving to his ribcage and gently kneaded the flesh there, running her hands down his stomach down until her hands settled on Harry's throbbing manhood.

Harry gave a slight gasp as he felt Fleur's slender hands on his manhood and his hips gave a little jerk at the contact, Fleur smiled and kissed Harry harder while gently stroking him.

Harry gave a groan as he was being kissed and jerked off at the same time, pleasure wreathing his senses, hoping to please his mistress Harry moved his hands to Fleur's breasts and gently massaged the soft silken orbs of female flesh.

Fleur gave a moan as she felt her breasts being stimulated by Harry's hands; they were calloused from gripping brooms and quidditch practice so they gave an incredible feeling of pleasure for her.

Fleur then upped the lovemaking a notch by stroking Harry's manhood a little faster, Harry gave an audible gasp as he felt the stimulation increase and decided to play the same game and started pinching and tugging Fleur's nipples.

Fleur gave a gasp of pleasure as she felt her nipples being tugged and pinched, she smiled, he was learning fast this boy and it was good, VERY good.

Fleur then brought her tongue into the making out and gently pushed her tongue into the boy's mouth, exploring every nook and cranny of his virgin mouth.

Harry was a little surprised by Fleur French kissing him but allowed her and started wrestling her tongue with his as it seemed the thing to do; their tongues wrestled for dominance in a slick wet duel.

After a few more moments of French kissing, and stimulating each other, Fleur broke it off, again Harry groaned his disappointment but was elated when Fleur ran her velvety tongue down Harry's neck and chest all the way down to his manhood, where she settled her tongue on the tip which was dripping a small amount of precum.

Fleur gave a sly smile and hungrily licked the drop of precum leaking out of the tip of Harry's manhood; Harry's hips gave a noticeable jerk at the feel of Fleur's tongue on his phallus and Harry's breath caught in his throat as he felt a new wave of pleasure crash over him as he felt Fleur's velvet tongue touch the tip of his penis.

Fleur gave a moan of appreciation at the taste of Harry's precum and said throatily "I knew you'd taste good mon amour" she said and started to slowly lick Harry's phallus; Fleur first started to lick and kiss the head gently, licking away the dripping precum, moaning at the taste.

Harry leaned his head back, drooling slightly as he felt the veela's magical tongue play merry hell on his erect penis and gave a groan of arousal.

Fleur smiled at that, she wanted to make this feel unbelievably good for her young lover, something he would never want to forget and dream of it happening again, Fleur smiled at that thought, perhaps after this she would want to take Harry as her mate/husband and give him continuous pleasure.

Putting the thought aside for the moment, Fleur stepped up the stimulation by slowly engulfing the head of Harry's arousal in her mouth; Harry's hips gave another jerk as he felt Fleur engulf the head of his erect penis, it was incredibly hot and wet inside her mouth as she gently sucked the head of his penis.

Fleur felt Harry's precum coat the inside of her mouth and gave a moan as she tasted it and gently started to stroke the mast as she continued to suck the head, swirling her tongue as she sucked, Harry groaned out his pleasure from the stimulation.

Fleur then slowly engulfed nearly half of Harry's erect phallus in her mouth and gently bobbed her head back and forward, moving and swirling her tongue, while the other half was stroked by her hands.

Harry then felt a tightening in the back of his nether regions and started breathing shorter and quicker and he gasped out "Fleur! I'm gonna blow!" he gasped, Fleur's big blue eyes looked up at him, showing no regret or worry and she sucked harder and as she sucked she hummed and purred around his cock, making her mouth vibrate increasing the level of sheer ecstasy for Harry.

Harry held on for a few dear seconds of his life and with a massive groan of exertion he let loose a load of his cum.

Fleur felt Harry's hot creamy cum burst into her mouth and without missing a beat she hungrily gulped and swallowed it all, her lips creating a tight seal around Harry's cock, Harry's knees almost buckled from the release.

As soon as Harry stopped cumming, Fleur released his semi flaccid cock from her mouth, with some cum still in her mouth; she tilted back her head, showing Harry that some of his cum was still in her mouth, Fleur made a show of swallowing it all, shuddering in pleasure as she felt it run deliciously down her throat.

Licking her lips for any residue and making sure her mouth was clean of any trace of his cum, Fleur then kissed Harry deeply and said "Now it's time for you to return the favour" she said and lead Harry over to the bed where she semi lay down on her back propping herself up on her elbows, her legs spread wide, displaying her glistening wet pussy.

Harry looked a little uncertain but eager to please his mistress and got down on his knees, ready to lavish oral attention to his veela lover.

Fleur then began to instruct him.

"Massage my thighs first" she commanded, Harry did just that, using his hands to gently massage Fleur's thighs.

Fleur gave a moan at that and then said

"Now my inner thighs, Harry" she purred, Harry did as his mistress commanded him and gently started to massage Fleur's inner thighs.

Fleur gave a moan as she felt the calloused hands of her lover massage her inner thighs, Fleur let this continue for a few minutes, her arousal steadily increasing, she then said to her virgin lover

"Now start massaging my pussy" she purred, Harry brought his hands to Fleur's nether lips and began to stroke and massage the glistening wet lips of Fleur's vagina, his own arousal increasing back to full alert.

Fleur gave a throaty moan as she felt her pussy's lips being massaged by Harry's increasingly skilled hands, it wasn't often that a woman could boast of how she taught her lover how to best pleasure her.

Harry decided to take a little initiative and tentatively kissed Fleur's clitoris, Fleur's hips jumped a little at that and she purred "Good boy, you're learning quickly aren't you?" she purred throatily as she watched her lover kiss her clit.

Harry could taste Fleur's womanly juices leaking out onto the lips of her pussy and became almost addicted to tasting it; it tasted sweet and tangy with a slight hint of saltiness as aftertaste, kissing, licking and nibbling Fleur's clit caused her to moan and groan out her pleasure, Harry hoped to high heaven that the room was sound proof but as no-one was running into the room shouting what was going on, Harry continued pleasuring his veela mistress.

Fleur then moaned out another instruction "Now, push your tongue inside and taste me" she moaned, Harry obediently pushed his tongue inside his mistress's core, sweet tangy liquid splashed onto Harry's tongue and mouth as he pushed his tongue inside Fleur's core and felt her inner walls flex and tighten around his tongue.

Fleur moaned out her pleasure and gripped Harry's jet black hair, pushing him into her harder, Harry moaned as he tasted more of Fleur's juices splash onto his tongue and he began swirling his tongue inside her smouldering inner walls.

"FUCK! Keep going mon amour! I'm so close, I'm gonna… AHHHHHH!" Fleur screamed out her release and Harry began gulping down Fleur's love juices as it spilled out of her pussy and into his mouth, Harry's own arousal throbbed and it stood to attention again and dripped some precum showing it was ready for another round.

As soon as Fleur's orgasm stopped, Fleur pulled Harry up to face level and kissed him deeply, tasting herself on Harry's mouth, getting her back to full arousal in no time at all and she then pushed her tongue inside Harry's mouth to taste her juices in his mouth and moaned appreciatively at the taste of herself.

"Good boy, you're learning aren't you mon amour?" Fleur giggled as Harry blushed but smiled nervously as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into, her breasts flush against his chest.

"Now for the real lesson mon amour" Fleur purred as she felt Harry's erect phallus against her thigh, Harry blushed furiously and said "Yes Fleur" he said simply as he then positioned his erect penis against the sopping wet entrance of Fleur's smouldering core.

"But first, mon amour I want you to suck on my nipples while you do me" Fleur said as she arched her back, pushing her breasts into Harry's chest even more.

"Yes mistress" Harry replied and he brought his head down to Fleur's well-endowed breasts and saw the stiff peaks of his mistress's breasts.

Harry then began to lick a nipple, Fleur gave a moan and ran her hand through Harry's messy hair, enjoying the sensation of oral pleasure on her breasts from her 'student'.

As he sucked on a nipple, Harry moved his hand up to the other breasts and massaged it, Fleur gave an oh-so-sexy smile as she felt her pleasure increase as she watched Harry pleasure her.

Harry alternated sucking on each nipple, flicking his tongue across each stiff nipple and positioned his erect manhood at the entrance of Fleur's womanhood.

Slowly but gently Harry pushed his erect manhood into Fleur's sodden wet centre, both Harry and Fleur gave a loud moan as their bodies joined, staying still for a moment for Harry to get used to Fleur's hot tight womanhood and Fleur got used to Harry significant length and girth, Harry began to slowly pull out halfway before thrusting back in.

Fleur gave a moan she felt Harry thrust his manhood back inside her womanhood and gently urged Harry to go a little faster, Harry obeyed his veela mistress and started to thrust in & out faster while continuing to suck on Fleur's nipples.

The feeling of Fleur's pussy felt incredible to Harry, he doubted that he would ever find another like Fleur's, well except maybe another quarter-blooded, halfblooded or full-blooded veela but right now Harry was focussed on Fleur and only Fleur, maybe after this night was over, Fleur would consider making him her boyfriend or lover or mate or fuck-buddy or husband or whatever so long as he could continue loving her.

Fleur then purred out that she wanted Harry to go a little harder as well as faster, Harry obediently did what his veela lover commanded and thrusted in harder making Fleur's body move with each forceful thrust.

Fleur moaned out her pleasure and Harry moaned as he continued sucking on her nipples, Fleur pulled Harry off her breasts and brought his face up to her own and kissed Harry fiercely, urging him to go harder.

Harry then thrusted in & out with wild abandon, increasing their pleasure.

Fleur then flipped them over so she was on top of Harry and began bouncing and rolling her hips and waist, Harry gave a loud groan/moan as Fleur moved her hips and felt her inner walls flex, ripple and tighten around his manhood and gripped Fleur's hips and thrusted up into her, increasing the tempo of the fierce lovemaking.

"FUCK! Fleur! I'm gonna cum!" Harry gasped as Fleur bounced up and down on his length, Fleur flashed a fierce hungry smile and she said "Oui! Me too! Cum for me my love! Shoot your seed into me!" she semi screamed as she bounced and rolled her hips faster and harder.

Just as she and Harry were about to climax, Fleur pulled Harry into a deep long kiss, the scolding rush of Harry's hot seed deep inside her, caused a chain reaction in Fleur and she screamed into the kiss as she felt her orgasm crash over and the deep kiss increased her pleasure and gave her another orgasm and her cum leaked out around Harry's cock and onto the bed sheets soaking it.

Harry was well and truly exhausted and he fell into a deep sleep as Fleur pulled her womanhood of his now soft manhood and fell asleep on top of him.

_The next morning…_

Harry woke up with the most incredible feeling the world, he wasn't exhausted per se but he was, as muggles termed it, spent and waking up with a beautiful veela girl who taught you how to make love was also a good feeling.

"_Good morning, mon amour"_ Fleur whispered as she gave Harry tongue, Harry smiled as he French kissed Fleur back.

"Morning Fleur, what's for breakfast?" Harry asked as Fleur broke off the kiss and she got up out of bed, not even bothering to put on any clothing.

"Croissants for me, I suppose you want an English breakfast mon amour?" Fleur asked as she stretched her heavenly body, not looking back at Harry who was watching Fleur stretch.

"I'll give croissants a try" Harry said as he watched Fleur buttocks jiggle, Fleur looked over her shoulder at Harry, smiled and replied "Good, I'll make a Frenchman out of you yet, mon amour" she said with a purr.

"Don't bother putting your clothes back on Harry, I'd like to give you another 'lesson' only this time in the shower" Fleur purred as plates of French pastries appeared on the dining table, Harry blushed at the thought of having sex in the shower but was eager for another 'lesson'.

After eating breakfast and going for three 'lessons' under the hot running water, Harry and Fleur got dressed, Fleur repaired Harry's school tie.

Harry then asked THE question.

"Fleur, did this… mean anything to you?" Harry asked.

Fleur smiled benignly and she wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and kissed him deeply and said "Of course it did, mon amour, you did so well at our little 'lessons' that I've decided to make you my mate and I'm not letting you go without a fight" she said as she looked Harry in the eye with a sultry smile.

"You're serious? This isn't a dream?" Harry asked as he wrapped his hands around Fleur's waist.

Fleur gave a melodic giggle and kissed Harry deeply and replied "Non, this is very real and if you don't believe me, I'll just have to 'convince' you" she seductively and added a casual wink as an afterthought.

Harry blushed and said "Can I take a raincheck on that? I have to get to class, otherwise McGonagall will kill me" he said apologetically, Fleur pouted and Harry was tempted to skip class and let Fleur 'convince' him but opted to kiss Fleur hotly and deeply, said he would be back tonight and with another hot deep kiss & a goodbye, Harry left Fleur's room and exited the Beauxbatons carriage.

Fleur thought to herself that she had gotten herself a very good mate/husband/lover and eagerly looking forward to tonight…

Harry was standing outside the transfiguration room with his classmates with a happy relaxed smile on his face that no-one seemed to know why or how he got it.

"Harry? Are you alright?" Hermione asked as she looked at Harry in the eye, trying to determine whether Harry was mentally ill or otherwise.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why?" Harry said as he looked at Hermione with a happy relaxed smile on his face.

"It's just, I haven't seen you this happy since we won the school quidditch cup last year" Hermione said.

"Yeah, you look really relaxed, what happened?" Dean asked, Ron's face was a look of thunder and he muttered something about Harry having all the luck under his breath.

Professor McGonagall then came in and ushered everyone into the classroom and began the lesson, Harry tried to pay attention but his mind couldn't help but wander to thoughts of Fleur and what plans she had for tonight.

The next lesson after Transfiguration was Potions and despite Malfoy and Snape's attitude towards him, nothing could seem to get rid of that relaxed smile on Harry's face.

_In the dining hall at lunch time._

Harry was sitting at the table when he felt a familiar set of arms wrap around his sides; Harry smiled and turned around to look at his new girlfriend in the face despite everyone looking at Harry and French champion Fleur Delacour acting like a couple.

"Bonjour mon amour" Fleur said giving Harry a chaste kiss on the cheek, Harry smiled and kissed her on the lips much to the gasps of shock at how the Boy Who Lived kissed the French beauty queen.

"Bonjour Fleur" Harry replied and held Fleur close; Harry caught the eye of Dumbledore who was a little wide eyed but was smiling, McGonagall was open mouthed almost stuttering and Snape was almost livid.

Harry at everyone else; the Twins were grinning and making worshipping/bowing motions, Harry grinned back at them, Hermione was wide eyed in shock, Ginny looked surprised and heartbroken and Ron looked livid.

Ron exploded "You think you're so good don't you!?" Ron exploded.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"You think that because you're fucking Harry Potter, you can have anything you want! I'm sick of you Harry!" Ron bellowed.

Hermione tried to put a calming hand on Ron's arm to calm him but Ron violently shook her off and he snarled at Harry "Being famous wasn't enough?! First school champion, now you go bag yourself a veela whore!"

Harry was angry, he had never seen Ron like this before, he had glimpses from time to time at Ron's temper but now it was out in full force, Harry was about to say something when there was a blasting burst of heat.

Harry looked to his side and saw something that filled him with awe and terror at the same time; Fleur was covered in burning blue fire, her eyes a berserker blue filled with anger and her elegant hands had become cruel talons that looked as though they could shred solid steel in seconds, there were feathers on Fleur's neck line and her face had become hawk or eagle like.

Ron saw Fleur and his eyes filled with unmistakable terror as he saw an enraged Veela, Fleur said in a low voice that chilled everyone to the bone _"You. Dare. To. Insult. My. Mate?"_ Fleur whispered her voice filled with burning rage as she flexed her talons, blue fire flickering around them and Ron looked as though he was about to piss his pants in terror.

Dumbledore came to Ron's rescue "Miss Delacour, I think that's enough" Dumbledore said nervously, Harry looked surprised, he had never seen Dumbledore nervous before, it was quite strange to see the greatest sorcerer in the world nervous.

Fleur looked at Albus her eyes calmed somewhat but her voice was still filled with burning rage "Why should I stop?" Fleur asked she pointed a talon at Ron who cringed as the talon pointed at him "This… boy insulted my mate and me, I ask for retribution!" Fleur said.

"Miss Delacour, I fully realise that young Mr Weasley has insulted you and Harry, but I ask, no I implore that you show restraint, Mr Weasley will be punished in due time but may I ask that you and Harry come to my office, we will need to contact your family about this" Dumbledore said.

Fleur looked as though she wanted to argue but Harry tentatively reached out to her, his hand passing through the blue fire unharmed and he gently touched Fleur's taloned hand which turned back to its normal elegant state as Harry's hand touched it.

"Fleur, please, not now" Harry said as his eyes looked at Fleur imploringly, Fleur looked at Harry, her blue eyes softened as she looked at Harry; she sighed and the blue flames covering her dissipated and her hands returned to normal.

Just as Fleur and Harry got up to leave, she glared at Ron and made the 'I'm watching you' hand signal, Ron gulped audibly and cringed, his eyes filled with fear as he slowly sank beneath the house table and cowered there, whimpering.

_In Dumbledore's office._

"Well Harry, may I congratulate you and Miss Delacour in starting a relationship, and I wish you both a long and happy life together" Albus said smiling as he sat in his chair and unwrapped a muggle sweet and popped it into his mouth and offered some to Harry and Fleur.

"Thank you sir" Harry said as he took a lemon drop and put it into his pocket, Fleur politely declined.

"Harry you do realise the relationship you're about to undertake with Miss Delacour will cause quite the frenzy in the media?" Albus said as he looked at Harry in the eye.

"I'll take that chance Professor" Harry said bravely, Fleur smiled at him gently, and Albus smiled broadly and replied "Then you are a better man than I could ever hope to be Harry, and again I wish you and Miss Delacour a long and happy life together" he said with a smile.

"Now Harry, what do you know about Veela?" Albus asked.

"Not much sir, just when they start dancing every man goes nuts for them, except me. Is that normal?" Harry asked worriedly.

Albus caught the tone of worry in Harry's voice and replied "No Harry, nothing is wrong with you at all, it's just not very often for a man, single or not, to not react the typical way when encountering a Veela and for a Veela to find a man who does not react the typical way a normal man does it is a godsend for them" Albus explained.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Well Harry, Veela are seen by many men as a prize to be had and quite a few Veela are treated horribly by their husbands" Albus said sadly.

"But why would they choose to be with men who would treat them so badly?" Harry asked angrily.

"A necessity for survival, to ensure their race is still lives, for while Veela age far slower than humans and wizards, they aren't immortal and will eventually die of old age so many Veela have to marry less than ideal men to ensure their race still carries on" Albus said explaining.

"Hang on; why hasn't the Veela race died out? All those years of marrying normal wizards, their Veela blood would've diluted to the point of being non-existent" Harry pointed out.

Fleur then spoke "Well Harry, the children of a Veela and a human 90% of the time will be girls and when a Veela girl reaches the age of twenty-one their Veela heritage kicks in and they become full blooded Veela, it's Veela magic keeping Veela bloodlines alive" Fleur said.

"I'd like to have a little girl as a daughter with you" Harry said, smiling at Fleur who smiled back and kissed him on the lips in front of Albus who pointedly looked up at the ceiling twiddling his thumbs.

"Sorry" Harry and Fleur mumbled as they broke off the kiss, Albus smiled at them and replied "Don't worry, I've seen it all before Harry and Miss Delacour, it doesn't trouble me in the slighest but it does make me a little envious and wish I was younger" Albus said smiling.

"Now we must contact Miss Delacour's parents who will want to know of this post haste" Albus said as he conjured a written letter and threw it into the fire which turned green and the letter disappeared into the flames.

A few moments later, a tall broad shouldered man with dark brown hair and beard and a stern look on his face and a tall willowy beautiful woman stepped out of the green flames.

"Maman, Papa!" Fleur cried joyously as she rushed forward to be swept up in a hug with her evidently mother and father.

Monsieur and Madam Delacour cried out in French and hugged their daughter joyously and spoke in rapid French, Harry watched how Fleur interacted with her parents; Monsieur Delacour seemed to be like Harry, unaffected by Veela's allure and loved his daughter and Madam Delacour seemed to be an older version of Fleur, just as beautiful in an older, more mature way but still beautiful.

Monsieur Delacour then looked at Harry and said in a deep baritone voice without any hint of a French accent "And is this my little flower's chosen mate?" he asked, a bold eyebrow arched, and Harry suddenly felt very nervous in front of this man, Fleur said something in French to her father.

Monsieur Delacour stepped towards Harry who felt very small, when Monsieur Delacour was right in front of Harry, towering over him by a good two feet, he suddenly smiled brightly and grabbed Harry in a bear hug and said happily "Welcome to the family Monsieur Potter!" he said happily.

"Papa! You're going to crush him!" Fleur said in English as Harry felt his bones threatening to crack, Monsieur Delacour then released Harry who rubbed his ribs which were a bit sore from the bear hug only to swept up in another hug from Fleur's mother; she smelt of the same flowery scent that Fleur did, only it was much more advanced.

Fleur's mother spoke to Harry "Welcome to my family Monsieur Potter, it gives me great honour to meet my daughter's chosen mate" she said with a light French accent.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Mrs Delacour" Harry replied as she released him.

Albus who was watching then said "Yes it is a great union between two families in this age but introductions are needed" Albus said.

"Ah where are my manners, allow me to introduce myself Monsieur Potter; Jean-Claude Delacour but everybody calls me by the English name John which you are more than welcome to" Jean-Claude said cheerfully shaking Harry's hand in his own large calloused hand.

"Bonjour I am Apolline Delacour, but since you are my daughter's chosen mate, you may call me mother if you like" Apolline said, Harry blushed and mumbled something under his breath.

"Well now that's settled, we must move onto more important matters now; the press. They will be all over you and your newfound mate Miss Delacour, how do you suggest we handle them?" Albus asked.

Jean-Claude spoke up "I will handle the media Monsieur Dumbledore, I am a lawyer and auror for the French Ministry, and I've had considerable experience in dealing with the media, so I will train my new son-in-law in how to handle the press" he said gently gripping Harry's shoulder.

"Very commendable, Monsieur Delacour, I know that Rita Skeeter, horrid woman, has somehow been getting 'stories' all year and twisting the truth to suit her needs, yet I can't fathom how she's doing it" Albus said as he held his head in one hand scratching it.

"Hermione's been going crazy, trying to take down that Skeeter cow… sorry professor" Harry said hurriedly, Albus just smiled and replied "No harm done, I think she's a cow too, a very ugly one at that" Albus said with some humour, everyone in the room smiled widely.

Jean-Claude 'John' Delacour then spoke up "I have quite a few contacts in the French Department of Mysteries, I can easily call in a few favours from them to find out how Madame Skeeter is getting her stories" he said.

"Really Monsieur Delacour, we couldn't let you go to all that trouble for Harry and your daughter now" Albus said.

"It is no trouble at all Professor Dumbledore, I'd be willing to do anything for my family and since Harry is now my son-in-law he counts as family as well" John said.

Albus smiled widely and said "Well, that's that I suppose, now Harry I'm sure that you want to live with your newfound wife and I've already made arrangements, and no need to worry, I've taken care of the Dursley's, they are… how should we say… 'happy' that you're leaving their home" Albus said with a slightly twisted smile and Harry really didn't want to know how 'happy' the Dursley's were with Harry leaving their home.

"Thank you sir" Harry replied.

"And now comes another important thing; your inheritance, you've been left with quite a substantial fortune from your parents' estate and they've left you quite a few items, one being Potter Manor in Godric's Hollow, the family sword Edge, 22.5 million in wizard gold and shares in muggle companies Microsoft, Google and various others, we'll have to have a look at it later" Albus said, Harry's eyes widened substantially, he hadn't known how well-off his parents were, he knew they were rich but not that rich.

Fleur smiled brightly and said to Harry "Well at least we won't have to worry about money when we marry" she said brightly as she hugged Harry close to her, her breasts pressing against Harry's back.

"Marry?! When?!" Harry asked in shock.

"Oh do not worry mon amour, we don't have marry legally now, as you're too young to be married in a legal sense but in Veela terms we are married physically as I bonded with you the night we consummated with each other physically as well as spiritually" Fleur explained.

"Bonded? Whaddya mean by that?" Harry asked, utterly perplexed.

Apolline took over the explanation "Well Harry, when a Veela chooses their life partner, the moment they consummate their love in a physical sense, a bond is formed between them, it also allows them to be able to feel each other's presence and find each other no matter where they are" she said.

"So I'll be able to sense and find Fleur when we're apart?" Harry said, looking to Fleur for clarification.

Fleur smiled and placed her hand over Harry's heart and Harry felt something in his heart pulse when Fleur put her hand over his heart; Harry then placed his hand over Fleur's heart as well, touching her left breast and Harry instantly felt a connection between Fleur and himself, it was as if he felt what she was feeling, knowing her thoughts the moment she thought of them and see what she was seeing.

"Also Harry, once the bond is formed, no-one will be able to get in-between us, no matter what" Fleur said as she pulled her hand away from Harry's chest, Harry reluctantly pulled his hand away from his new found life partner's chest.

"There are also a few other benefits that come with being bonded to a Veela, I'll show you later mon amour" Fleur said with a casual wink directed at Harry, who blushed a bit while Dumbledore looked up at the ceiling pointedly and John Delacour arched an eyebrow and Apolline smothered a chuckle.

"Fleur my little flower, please do not presume to be promiscuous, it is not fitting for a lady of your stature and I do not want to see my new son-in-law faint from excitement" John said as he watched Harry blush with amusement as Fleur pressed her body close to Harry's.

Fleur pouted a bit and muttered something under her breath, Dumbledore smiled and said "Well now that's settled, there is one other thing that should be accounted for" he said as he opened the door and in the doorway was the large bear like dog, Harry's godfather Sirius Black.

"Sirius!" Harry exclaimed, Fleur and her family looked at Sirius in his dog form curiously and looking to and from Harry and Dumbledore, as if asking whether this was some sort of joke.

"Sirius if you could be so kind as to reveal yourself, I promise that you won't be harmed in here" Dumbledore said, Sirius gave a low growl and then transformed into his human self, revealing his unkempt and dirty form to the Delacour family.

Jean-Claude's eyebrows rose upwards in surprise and he was about to put his hand to his wand when Apolline put a gentle hand on his arm, staying his hand.

"Harry, is this Sirius Black, the mass murderer who escaped from Azkaban?" Fleur asked calmly looking at Sirius a little warily.

"Yes, but he's innocent, I'll prove it, he's also my godfather" Harry explained.

"Sirius, this is Fleur and her family" Harry said beginning the introductions.

Sirius then spoke "The Delacour's eh? Quite a notable family in France, I've seen Jean-Claude Delacour on the telly with the French President" Sirius said as he watched Jean-Claude carefully, as if waiting for Jean-Claude to make the first move.

"Oui, I am in deep with the French muggle government, and I know you are the mass murderer Sirius Black who escaped from Azkaban last year" Jean-Claude said calmly as he watched Sirius carefully.

"So do you mind telling me what this is all about pup?" Sirius asked breaking his wary gaze from Jean-Claude.

"Well, it happened after the second task where I saved Fleur's little sister and Fleur then invited me back to her room and we kinda… ummm… did 'it'" Harry explained.

"It? What 'it'?" Sirius asked, having no idea what Harry was talking about but suddenly he noticed how close Fleur was holding Harry, then he put two and two together.

"Oh. Ohhhh" Sirius realised and he got the biggest dog grin on his face and burst out laughing and he ran forward to harry and grabbed him in a bear hug and roared out happily

"THAT'S MY BOY! MY GODSON HAS FINALLY BECOME A MAN!" Sirius roared happily and he jumped up and down, making Harry move with him and Fleur and her family visibly relaxed as they watched Sirius congratulate his godson.

"How'd you do managed to score a Veela pup? At such a young age too, you've certainly set the standard, your father didn't lose his virginity until after school with your mother" Sirius said.

"I don't know, I just rescued Fleur's sister from the lake and she asked me to come to her room last night and well there you have it" Harry said lamely as Sirius stopped hugging him.

John interrupted "Well, Harry you said that you could prove your godfather's innocence, may we see the proof?" John asked.

Albus brought out his Pensieve and said to Harry "Just hold your wand to your head and draw out the memory of the night you met Sirius and found proof of his innocence Harry" Albus instructed.

Harry did just that and drew out the memory from his mind and let it float down into the Pensieve.

The Pensieve shone to show Harry's memories of the night Sirius revealed his innocence and how Ron's pet rat Scabbers was actually Peter Pettigrew in animagus form.

Harry went in first, soon followed by Fleur and the Delacours and Sirius and Albus.

An hour later they all stepped out of the Pensieve, the Delacours were wide eyed.

"Well, Monsieur Black, I think I can safely say that you are innocent" Jean-Claude said.

"Thanks" Sirius replied gratefully.

"Well, Harry, I think I can help your godfather in proving his innocence, I can get him immunity in France so the British Ministry can't touch him, I can vouch for him and I'll need Harry's memory in order to make it valid" Jean-Claude said.

"You'd do that? Why?" Sirius asked.

"Because now that Fleur has chosen Harry to be her mate, I will do all I can to ensure that he is happy, even helping prove his godfather innocent" Jean-Claude replied.

Harry's eyes were a little watery as he thanked Jean-Claude profusely, Jean-Claude waved it off saying "It is no trouble, just keep my daughter safe and happy that is all I ask" he said with a warning undertone.

"I will sir" Harry replied as he held Fleur close who didn't protest and snuggled into him, her full pert breasts pressing into Harry's chest, Sirius smirked and was about to say something very perverted when Albus and Jean-Claude shot him a look.

"_Mon amour, can we go somewhere private? I feel really tense"_ Fleur whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Harry asked her, Fleur just gave him a brilliant smile and kissed him deeply in front of everyone, Jean-Claude and Albus looked away, Apolline smiled and rolled her eyes and Sirius got a very dog like perverted grin on his face and was sniggering.

As Fleur broke off the kiss, Harry said "Oh."

Fleur then took Harry by the hand and said to everyone "Maman, Papa, Harry and I are going for a walk, we'll leave you all to figure out how to prove Sirius innocent" she said in a suspiciously innocent voice.

Apolline smiled knowingly and called out to her daughter and new son in law "Bien, just remember to come to the Carriage by dinner, we have much to discuss with Harry and we don't want him too worn out" she said with a smile.

"Use protection pup!" Sirius called after Harry, who choked back a retort and Fleur laughed and pulled Harry away from Albus's office.

Numba 2


	2. Chapter 2

Harry and Hermione oneshot lemons.

Number 1.

"He's gone" said Hermione

"Do we really care much?" asked Harry, who was sitting on his bed on the other side of the tent. "I mean he has been a constant pain in the arse since we left, always complaining about one thing or another.." He got no further, as bushy missile impacted on his chest and locked its lips with his.

"Do you really want to do this? I mean, Now?" Harry asked around the frantic kisses that Hermione was peppering his lips and face with. She pulled back for a second with a look of rejection on her face and it looked to Harry that she was about to pull off. But his body had other ideas, when she pulled back her shapely ass slide it's self over his member which automatically reacted in the only way it knew how. Hermione's facial expression changed from rejection to satisfaction when she felt his throbbing cock poking her in the leg.

"Well it looks as if this little guy want to, don't you think?" she asked sweetly whilst one hand went down and gently stroked the bulge where it was hidden. Harry hissed very softly and in answer brought his hands up to her shirt and quickly started to undo the buttons. While he was doing this Hermione had undone the zipper on his jeans and was slowly sliding her hand down under them to caress his happy place through his boxers.

When her shirt was undone Harry reached under and behind it with one hand and undid her bra and pulled it away revealing her pert breasts with nipples already hard. He reached his head up and took one of the engorged peaks in his mouth eliciting a moan from Hermione.

"Hold on" she said and quickly climbed off him and removed her shirt and cast it on the floor. then she reached down to her waistband and undid the button on her jeans and slid them down her legs and stepped out of the leaving them in a pile on the ground. She now stood over Harry clad only in her knickers which, Harry noted, were very thin and lacy and red. He reached forwards to pull them down but she forstalled him with a hand gesture.

"It's not fair, you still have all your clothes on. Off" she said with a smile. Harry was only to happy to oblige. he slid his shirt over his head and removed his already undone jeans and chucked them behind him.

"Better?" he said. She shook her head.

"Boxers too" He complied and left them in puddle around his ankle, releasing his 8 1/2" cock which bounced and came to attention pointing at the sky. Harry could see Hermione's eyes bulge slightly as it was released and her mouth opened ever so slightly.

"Like what you see?" He asked, putting on that same sweet tone that she had used on him. She just nodded and knelt down in front of it.

She looked it up and down for a moment, assessing if she could fit it all in, and then her head dipped forwards and engulfed his head in her warm mouth. Harry gasped and thrust his pelvis up slightly so that his cock went deeper into her mouth. She brought her head as far down his length as she could and then back up to just cover the crown which she proceeded to suck with Ernest. Harry bucked under her expert handling and laid back whilst she alternated between sucking and caressing. After a few minutes in which the only sounds were a few grunts from Harry and a slight slurping sound from Hermione, Harry could feel him building to his climax and said

"Hermione, i'm gonna cum"

At these words Hermione released his cock from her mouth and, standing up, removed her knickers and beckoned for him to stand up. He got up with his member standing stiff and straight out in front off him, and got down onto his knees as she sat on the bed he had just vacated, her beautifully shaved pussy just inches from his mouth. He licked his lips and reached in with his tongue to taste her. As soon as his tongue touched the sensitive skin of her clit she bucked and put her hands in his hair, forcing his tongue deeper inside her.

"Oh fuck yea Harry, just there!" she screamed. Harry emboldened by her reaction brought one of his hands up and slid 2 fingers into her tight hole. The effect was immediate. Her whole body stiffened and her breathing went ragged.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!" Hermione moaned while Harry's wet fingers pumped in and out off her at quite a fast pace. Harry saw that her whole body was convulsing and arching and that her screams were getting louder.

"Oh yes Harry, don't stop! I'm gonna cum!" she screamed at the top of her voice and as she finished her orgasm washed over her. Her whole body gave one all-mighty shudder and she came all over Harry's fingers which were still inside her, riding out the orgasm and milking all the liquid out of it. When she slumped down and lay there panting, Harry withdrew his fingers and licked them clean. Then he climbed onto the bed and straddled Hermione's figure and leaned down to press a kiss to her lips. Her eyes opened slowly and her mouth fought to form cohesive words,

"That was...Incredible" she whispered to him. As she said this one of her hands moved down his body until it was holding his cock. She manouvered it until it was right infront of her entrance and Harry raised one eyebrow,

"You sure?" he asked surprised. She just nodded. He took that as a good thing and slowly entered her until he was fully buried in her. Her eyes snapped open when his cock hit the very depths of her core and she pushed her pelvis into his in an effort to make it go deeper. In response Harry withdrew his member from her almost fully and held there for a second, just enough time for Hermione to look at him with a "What the hell are you playing at Potter" look before he slammed his rod home. Hermione screamed her loudest scream yet and started yelling,

"Oh yes, Oh yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, YES! At the final yes her second orgasm hit and she let out a long high pitched squeal. At the same time Harry hit his climax and, yelling Hermione's name, shot his load deep into the mousy bookworm and the two of them flopped down and lay in a intertwined heap.

It seemed to the two lovers that they lay there basking in each other's heat for hours but it couldn't have been more than 15 minutes when Harry sighed and slid out from Hermione. He got up from the bed and, picking up his wand, cast a cleaning charm on himself before going to Hermione's rucksack to get fresh clothes for both of them.

"Harry" came Hermione's voice from the bed. Harry turned and she was sitting up on the bed looking at him with a very red face and a beaming smile on her lips, looking like Athena's younger better looking sister.

"Yea 'Mione? Whats up?" He asked casually.

"Is this gonna make us weird?" She asked the worry in her voice removing the smile from her lips.

"No 'course not. Why would it?"

"What we just did..." she trailed off, embarrassed.

"We had sex, 'Mione. There is nothing wrong with that" He said, his tone reassuring. He came over with just a clean pair of boxer's on and sat down next to her and put his arm around her.

"We will be fine" He promised her.

"I love you" She said looking him straight in the eye.

He lent down and placed a kiss on her mouth which she returned.

"Sleep now 'Mione" He said and she curled up into a ball in his arms. She was just about to fall asleep when she heard him speak one more time

"I love you too 'Mione. I always have and always will"

She fell asleep in the arms of the man she loved with a smile on her face.

Number 2.

Hermione, are you sure you want to do this?" Harry asked, leading Hermione into his nearly empty dorm.

"Harry, i've waited too long for this. I believe tonight, is the night, that we will no longer be...innocent." Hermione licked Harry's lips seductively, sending cold shivers down his spine. Suddenly, he drew Hermione roughly towards his body, thrusting his lips onto hers, their tounges interlaced in a fervent battle for dominance, The battle raged on inside the mouths of the young students, as Hermione tore off the leather belt that held up Harry's jeans, letting them, along with his under-pants, fall to the ground, forgotten in this clash. Harry stepped over his trousers, letting Hermione's grass-stained capri's join them, in a heap of un-wanted fabric.

There, the two stood, neitgher of them had any clothing on their lower bodies. Still, Hermione thrust her shoulder's against Harry's, her upper body grinding hard against Harry. He moaned with pleasure, and groaned in delightful pain, as Hermione knocked her hips against Harry's tingling erection, his back pinned against the wooden wall of the dorm.

Without question, Hermione drew apart from Harry for a split question, to pull his shirt from his body, leaving Harry comepletely naked. Harry took the liberty of un-dressing the rest of Hermione, putting them closer to the most intimate, erotic night of their lives, so far.

The short-lived battle of the tounges drew to a close, when Harry pulled Hermione on top of his large, king-sized bed. Hermione slipped underneath Harry, pulling the green bed-sheet over their bodies.

"Hermione, I don't mean to hurt you, or anything. I don't want to hurt you, you know that, right?" Harry's shining green eyes stared into Hermione's hard, chocolate eyes.

"I know, love. Just...do it. Now!" Hermione clenched, as she prepared herself for the pain that was to be expected. However, when she looked into Harry's eyes, all she saw, was a seductive, alluring grin on his handsome face. Without question, Harry knelt his head, licking Hermione's thigh, watching her shiver with delight.

_"Oh god! He has a game plan!"_ Hermione thought, which, surprisingly enough, turned her on even more.

"Don't move, Hermione, or else I could make things...dirty." Harry grinned, fondling Hermione's breasts, while slowly pressing his tounge against her inner thigh.

"Oh baby! Please, don't stop! Harry!" Hermione moaned, trying vainly not to buck her hips to Harry's act.

_"Is this long enough? Or shall I keep going, to get her up even more? Nah, we've waited too long."_ Harry thought, in his mind of twisted ideas. He rubbed his erection just outside of Hermione's enterance.

"Hermione...?" Harry whispered in her ear. "I'll be gentle."

Suddenly, as Harry thrust himself into Hermione, her grip on his shoulder's tightened, and her breathing grew heavy.

"Harry...don't move. Please, just wait a minute." Hermione heaved, her heart-beat racing.

For a good five minutes, the two lay, listening to the sounds of the night, forbidden forest outside, and the beat of each other's heart. At long last, Hermione allowed Harry to slowly continue, groaning with the ammount of effort it took.

Hermione moaned pleasurably, her hips bucking with Harry's timed movements.

Suddenly, Hermione gasped deeply, trying hard not to skriek, with the sudden burst of ecstasy, having Harry collapse on top of her, his chest heaving.

"Oh god, Harry!" Hermione panted, her eye-lids fluttering.

"Good-night, my sweet Hermione. May you never forget this night, of innocence, youth, and, of course, love." Harry sighed, as they both drifted off to sleep, still in each other's grasp.


End file.
